


Hope

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge on missing pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: For a challenge on missing pieces.

Hope

I drive through the streets glancing at my beautiful wife while I drove. She had just started having labor pains and knew I had to go to the hospital right then. We park by the emergency room and they take her in while I park the car. I go inside and fill out the necessary forms while my wife sits there. She is then taken to a room where she will have the baby. I am very excited and scared because I was going to be a new father for the first time. I have taken care of a baby, but Michael wasn't mine he was someone else's child. Would I be a good father? I wasn't sure if I would be since I was separated from my own family. We could make it work I decided.

The doctor was placing the tiny bundle of joy into my wife's waiting arms. It was a little girl and she looked perfect. She had ten fingers and ten toes. She looked like a little Angel and she looked beautiful. He smiled at his tiny daughter.

"What are we going to name her?" His wife asked.

"Hope." He answered. Hope because this life was filled with hope in the beginning of a new life with his family. He was finally happy.

The End


End file.
